Kiedy zgasnie swiatlo
by Yami-norka
Summary: Harry został schwytany przez Śmierciożerców, Draco Malfoy musi pilnować jego celi. ANGST.


**Tytuł i link do oryginału: **Lights out h t t p :/ / w w w . o o c it i es . com /jk r_s lash /mar ks/ lights . h t m l  
**Autor: **Marks  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Gatunek: **angst  
**Beta: **Kaczalka :*  
**Zgoda**: jest xD  
**Kanoniczność: **raczej tak, szczególnie w charakterystyce Draco

**KIEDY ZGAŚNIE ŚWIATŁO**

**DZIEŃ 1**

Z nogami i rękami zakutymi w kajdany, Weasley porusza się jak stary człowiek. Strażnicy prowadzą go długim korytarzem do pokoju przesłuchań. Ron natychmiast wyławia z tłumu sylwetkę Draco, ponieważ jest to jedyna tutaj — może nie przyjazna, ale znajoma mu twarz. Tu, w celach, śmierciożercy nie muszą przejmować się maskami, żaden z więźniów i tak nie przeżyje.  
— Malfoy.  
— Weasley — odpowiada Draco bez cienia złośliwości. Sześć lat wojny to wystarczająco długi czas, aby pozbyć się nuty wyzwania z głosu. Malfoy uważa teraz siebie za pragmatyka.  
— Założę się o dziesięć galeonów, że wyjdę stąd żywy. — Humor Rona jest wisielczy. Dobrze wie, że nie ma na to żadnych szans.  
Draco jednak gra swoją rolę.  
— Nędzne szczury nie posiadają dziesięciu galeonów. — Zastanawia się, jak długo mają zamiar przesłuchiwać tego konkretnego więźnia. Weasley jest wysoko postawionym aurorem i zagorzałym zwolennikiem Dumbledore'a, więc z pewnością posiada wiele ważnych i przydatnych informacji.  
— Nie jestem już nędznym szczurem, Malfoy. — Twarz Rona jest śmiertelnie blada, jego piegi tworzą na skórze ostry kontrast. — Dokąd mnie zabieracie?  
— Musimy odseparować cię jak najdalej od twojego przyjaciela — Kłamstwo bez trudu przechodzi mu przez usta. Weasley był jedynie przynętą, ale teraz mają już Pottera w swoich rękach.  
Dochodzą do drzwi. Strażnik otwiera je i wprowadza grupę do wnętrza. Macnair już tam jest i uśmiecha się, z ledwością ukrywając radości. Weasley prostuje plecy na tyle, na ile pozwalają mu więzy, kiedy wynurza się groźnie zza Malfoya, z postawą wcale nie tak pewną, jakby tego pragnął.  
— Nie wyciągniecie ze mnie niczego — mówi odważnie.  
— Zobaczymy. — Draco nie chce być świadkiem przesłuchania, ale tego właśnie się po nim oczekuje. Drzwi zamykają się za nimi, odcinając ich od reszty świata. Żaden dźwięk z zewnątrz do nich nie dotrze. I żaden się stąd nie wydostanie.

**DZIEŃ 2**

Draco dostał nowe zadanie, miał teraz strzec celi Pottera. Niektórzy uznaliby to za stanowisko niegodne syna jednego z najwyżej postawionych sług Czarnego Pana, ale Draco wierzy, że to dla niego zaszczyt. Poza Dumbledore'em, Potter stanowi najcenniejszą zdobycz. Był tym, którego próbowali bezskutecznie złapać od lat. Zapewne dlatego teraz wciąż jeszcze żyje. Draco słyszał plotkę o przepowiedni, która łączyła w jakiś sposób Pottera z jego Panem, ale nie zna jej treści. Był jednak na tyle spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć, że Ten— Którego— Imienia— Nie— Wolno— Wymawiać pragnie, żeby Potter cierpiał.  
Przybierając całkowicie neutralny wyraz twarzy, Draco splata ręce za plecami i ostrożnie ocenia swojego nowego podopiecznego. Nie następuje pomiędzy nimi spodziewana wymiana złośliwości . Zamiast tego Potter natychmiast rzuca się do przodu i przeciskając ręce przez kraty, chwyta Draco za szatę.  
— Gdzie jest Ron? — pyta głosem przepełnionym paniką. — Czy mogę go zobaczyć?  
Draco robi tylko krok w tył, by być poza zasięgiem tych dłoni.  
— Weasley został przeniesiony — mówi. (_Kłamca, kłamca_, szepce głos w jego głowie.) — Nie możemy pozwolić, żebyście razem spiskowali. — Wie, że powinien kpić teraz z Pottera, ale nie może się na to zdobyć, słysząc wciąż w głowie krzyki jego byłego już przyjaciela.  
— Nie! — Harry płacze, a jego twarz przyciska się do krat, gdy uderza o nie całym ciałem. — Proszę, pozwól mi go zobaczyć. Boże, Ron. RON. RON! — Imię Weasleya odbija się echem od ścian w prawie pustej celi, łamiąc narzuconą sobie przez Draco obojętność. Potter ciągle krzyczy, a jego głos z każdym powtórzeniem robi się coraz bardziej ochrypły. W końcu słowa stają się tylko nonsensownym, bełkotliwym wrzaskiem, aż Malfoy traci opanowanie i rozkazuje mu przestać. Mężczyzna nie słucha, krzyczy dalej tak głośno, na ile pozwala mu jego rozdarte gardło. Kiedy Draco sięga po różdżkę, Potter wzdryga się widocznie, ale kontynuuje bezsensowne zawodzenie.  
— Silencio!  
W celi natychmiast robi się cicho, choć w pewnym sensie jest tak samo głośno, jak wcześniej. Potter nadal wrzeszczy, teraz już bezgłośnie, napięte mięśnie szyi drżą mu lekko z wysiłku, usta otwierają się i zamykają, jakby myślał, że zdoła złamać zaklęcie samą siłą woli. Wreszcie, po długim czasie, męczy się i zsuwa wycieńczony po ścianie, przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej i opiera na nich głowę.  
Draco nie wie, co powiedzieć, dlatego przez kilka następnych godzin stoi tylko i przygląda się całej scenie, wypowiadając zaledwie parę słów. Potter wydaję się być już złamany. Pragnie zakpić z niego, tak, jak robił to, gdy byli dziećmi, ale nie potrafi wymyślić żadnej dowcipnej uwagi. Poza tym, jego rywal i tak nie mógłby mu odpowiedzieć.  
Wtedy Potter odwraca głowę. Z policzkiem przytulonym do kolan, oddychając nierówno i bezgłośnie, stanowi żywy obraz upadłego zbawcy świata.  
Wydaje się, że otaczające ich ściany zaczynają się przybliżać i Draco nie może tego już dłużej znieść.  
— Gasimy światło, Potter — mówi wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie ma tu ciszy nocnej, nie w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale pragnie stąd uciec i każdy pretekst jest dobry. Potter wciąż na niego patrzy — albo raczej patrzy _przez_ niego. Nieme oskarżenie odbija się w niespokojnych, zielonych oczach.  
Otwierając drzwi Draco szybko zdejmuje zaklęcie wyciszające i ucieka. Gdy tylko je za sobą zamyka, opiera czoło o zimną, chropowatą powierzchnię ściany. Jako śmierciożerca był świadkiem niezliczonej liczby tortur i śmierci, wielokrotnie sam w nich uczestniczył. Więc dlaczego teraz pozwala, aby Potter tak bardzo wyprowadził go z równowagi?

**DZIEŃ 3**

— Co z Ronem? — Następnego dnia głos Pottera brzmi tak szorstko, że samo słuchanie go sprawia ból.  
— Jest wrzodem na tyłku. — Kłamstwo wypływa z jego ust, choć Draco wolałby, żeby wypowiadanym słowom nie towarzyszył efekt uboczny w postaci uczucia noża wbitego w żołądek. Patrzy na Pottera, przybliżając się do krat jego celi. — Myślę, że już niedługo go złamiemy, zmusimy do... wyjawienia miejsca pobytu twojego ukochanego Zakonu. — To tylko półprawda. Weasley był zdecydowanie połamany, kiedy Goyle wlókł jego ciało do spalarni.  
Potter przyciska się do prętów tak, aby być jak najbliżej twarzy Malfoya.  
— Czy mógłbyś zrobić coś, żeby pozwolili mi się z nim zobaczyć? — pyta i przymyka oczy, a Draco nie jest pewien, w co on pogrywa. Wypina pierś, aby dodać sobie powagi.  
— Porozmawiam z Czarnym Panem i zobaczę, co da się zrobić. — Nie widział się z Mistrzem od dnia, kiedy dostawał od niego instrukcje na ostatnim roku w szkole, ale sądzi, że małe kłamstwo nie zaszkodzi.  
— Czy jest jakiś sposób, abym mógł to przyspieszyć? — zachrypnięty głos Pottera jest łatwiejszy w odbiorze, gdy ten mówi ciszej. — Coś… tylko dla _ciebie_?  
— Co mógłby mi ofiarować więzień? — prycha nieco zdezorientowany.  
Mężczyzna unosi brwi, pochłaniając ciało Draco oczami. Malfoy nagle rozumie.  
— Nie jestem jakąś pierdoloną ciotą, Potter! — mówi cofając się i pospiesznie rusza w kierunku drzwi.  
— Gasimy światło! — woła i udaje, że nie słyszy pytania Pottera:  
— Jesteś pewien?

**DZIEŃ 4**

— Jakieś wieści?  
Draco przyzwyczaił się już do powtarzanego za każdym razem pytania.  
— Twój... _przyjaciel_ — wypowiada ostatnie słowo tak jadowicie, jak tylko potrafi — nadal nie chce współpracować. Jest w trochę gorszym stanie, ale zapewniam cię... — Draco tak pogrąża się w kłamstwie, że prawie sam w nie wierzy, prawie, gdyż chwilę później w jego głowie pojawia się obraz rudowłosego chłopaka, ze stróżką krwi spływającą z ust i niebieskimi oczami, szklistymi i mętnymi — ...że nic mu nie jest.  
— Dobrze — Potter odpowiada opierając się o ścianę i siadając blisko metalowych krat. — Myślisz czasami o szkole?  
— Raczej nie. — Zbyt łatwo jest pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach.  
— Nienawidziłem cię — Potter przyznaje się ze śmiechem, który nie powinien towarzyszyć rozmowie więźnia i jego strażnika. Draco również siada na podłodze, gdyż tak łatwiej może usłyszeć wypowiadane słowa. To jedyny powód.  
— Ja nadal cię nienawidzę, Potter.  
— Oczywiście, że tak — zapewnia go. — Myślę, że to dlatego, że zawsze chciałeś być lepszy ode mnie. Ja zostałem szukającym, ty także chciałeś nim być. Ja miałem Nimbusa 2000, ty musiałeś mieć 2001.  
— Grałem w Quidditcha całe swoje życie — odpowiada Draco wyniośle.  
— Prawda, ale ja nienawidziłem cię tak samo, jak ty mnie. Choć nie byłeś moim pierwszym, prawdziwym wrogiem. — Draco obserwuje, jak Potter zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę do tyłu, pogrążając się w myślach. — Był nim Voldemort... — Draco drży na sam dźwięk tego imienia — ...chociaż nie wiedziałem tego, zanim nie przybyłem do Hogwartu. Wcześniej tę rolę pełnił mój kuzyn Dudley, choć teraz myślę, że nie był naprawdę taki straszny, po prostu większy ode mnie i cholernie rozpuszczony. Ale ty nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć, prawda?  
Draco nie ma zamiaru kłócić się z Potterem.  
— Nie — odpowiada krótko.  
— Mojej ciotce i wujkowi nie podobał się sam fakt, że istnieję. Ale nie wiem, czy byli moimi wrogami, czy po prostu byli nietolerancyjni. A potem kilku gówniarzy, głównie gang Dudleya. Wreszcie ty. Jak mówiłem, nie byłeś pierwszy — powtarza.  
Draco zauważa, że jego ręka jest tylko kilka cali od palców więźnia. Paznokcie Pottera są brudne, a on sam nie za dobrze pachnie. Każdy, kto spędziłby trzy dni w małym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z prowizoryczną toaletą miałby podobnie, ale mimo to Draco wciąż zastanawia się, jak by to było poczuć te palce splecione z jego własnymi. Momentalnie karci się za tę myśl.  
Potter przewraca głowę na drugi bok, tak, że teraz patrzy wprost na Draco, który szybko odwraca spojrzenie.  
— A co z tobą, Ma… Draco? Czy byłem twoim pierwszym? — Potter kładzie swoją brudną rękę na nieskazitelnej dłoni Malfoya, na co ten odskakuj jak oparzony.  
— Nie — Draco odpowiada oschle, starając się zachować dumę. Głos w jego głowie ponownie nazywa go kłamcą, tym razem nawet głośniej, niż poprzednio. Szybko wymyśla wymówkę, żeby mógł wyjść. „Jest już późno" albo „Mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia" lub „ Muszę sprawdzić innych więźniów", ale to bez znaczenia, ponieważ to wszystko nie jest prawdą.  
— Gasimy światło, Potter — mówi jeszcze, zanim opuszcza pomieszczenie.  
— Dobranoc, Draco — słyszy za sobą. Jest trzecia po południu.

**DZIEŃ 5**

Draco zastaje Pottera nad toaletą, gdy ten, trzęsąc się, wyrzuca do ubikacji swoje skromne racje żywnościowe.  
— Strajk głodowy, Potter? — pyta, cmokając z dezaprobatą. — To bardzo niesportowe zachowanie.  
— Chcę zobaczyć Rona — odpowiada, szczekając zębami — Nie będę jadł, dopóki go nie zobaczę!  
Draco czuje zdenerwowanie, które zaskakuje nawet jego samego.  
— Nie mogę tego już bardziej przyspieszyć! — _Ani przywrócić zmarłych do życia_, dopowiada głos w jego głowie. Nerwowo przeczesuje włosy ręką, a potem opiera się o kraty. — Ja… zobaczę, co da się zrobić.  
Potter pojawia się przy drzwiach celi sekundę później, chwyta Draco za szaty i przyciągaj go bliżej do siebie. Malfoy sięga po różdżkę, ale Potter tylko całuje go mocno i odpycha. Draco potyka się, robi krok w tył i strzepuje niewidzialne pyłki ze swojego ubrania.  
— Oferta jest nadal aktualna. — Kiedy Potter przygryza delikatnie dolną wargę, Draco stara się nie patrzeć na jego lekko opuchnięte, czerwone usta. — Jestem gotowy zrobić wszystko, żeby zobaczyć Rona. W końcu nie mam nic do stracenia.  
— Potter…  
— Tak?  
— Ja… Muszę już iść. Mam spotkanie z ojcem. — Draco nie widział Lucjusza od dwóch tygodni. Otwiera ciężkie drzwi i udaje, że nie wyobraża sobie Pottera na kolanach albo na czworakach, klęczącego przed nim na betonie. Opierając się o drzwi, przełyka ciężko.  
— Ga... Do zobaczenia, Potter — niepewnie pozdrawia swojego podopiecznego.  
Potem wraca, późno w nocy, i wsłuchuje się w płytki oddech śpiącego więźnia.

**DZIEŃ 6**

— Ron — powtarza Potter cichym głosem. Ma kłopoty z podniesieniem głowy. Kontynuuje swój strajk głodowy, chociaż Draco powtarza mu, że nic tym nie wskóra. Weasley już nie żyje. Sam też pewnie niedługo umrze, ale Czarny Pan nienawidzi melodramatycznych gestów. Chyba, że sam je zaplanuje.  
— Jutro — obiecuje cicho, zaskakując tymi słowami nawet samego siebie. — Jeśli...  
— Jeśli?  
— Jeśli oferta jest nadal aktualna. — Myśli przez chwilę i dodaje: — Harry.  
Szczęka Pottera opada lekko, ale mężczyzna przytakuje. Draco wchodzi do jego celi, zamyka drzwi za sobą, obejmuje Pottera i pomaga mu wstać. Rozbiera go powoli, składając delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi, bada każde nowe miejsce, jakie wyłania się spod rozpinanych kolejno guzików. Kiedy Harry staje przed nim nagi, ostre, fluorescencyjne światło nie dodaje uroku ani jego skórze, ani ostrym krawędziom ciała, ale dla Draco Potter i tak jest piękny.  
Unosi podbródek Harry'ego i zakrywa jego usta w czułym pocałunku. Boi się, że jego więzień może w każdej chwili się załamać. Obaj wydają z siebie ciche odgłosy zadowolenia, kiedy ich języki i usta poznają się nawzajem. Harry popycha Draco na stojące pod ścianą łóżko. Rozbiera mężczyznę z taką samą starannością i uwagą, jaką tamten poświecił jemu. Draco drży z przyjemności, kiedy ich ciała się dotykają. Jest więcej niż zaskoczony widząc, że Harry jest tak samo twardy, jak on.  
— Pozwól mi się nim zająć — mówi Harry klękając na leżących na podłodze szatach Malfoya. Draco zgadza się bez wahania i siada na twardym, pokrytym brudnym, szarawym prześcieradłem materacu. Harry zajmuje miejsce między jego udami i bierze go do ust. Ssie zapamiętale, wsłuchując się w jęki drugiego mężczyzny.  
Draco jest w tej chwili całkowicie pewny, że nie pragnie niczego więcej. Chwyta mocno za ramę łóżka i z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając ciężko, wbija się w usta Harry'ego.  
Poczucie winy spływa na niego w chwili, kiedy kończą. To, co zrobił, nie jest … właściwe.  
— Weasley nie żyje — mówi cicho, nie unosząc powiek.  
— Wiem. — Oczy Draco rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. — Wiem o tym od pierwszego dnia. Jesteś okropnym kłamcą, Malfoy. — Harry kieruje różdżką Draco w jego głowę. — Petrifikus Totalus — mówi z nutą żalu w głosie. Odsuwa na bok nieruchome ciało, ubiera szaty Malfoya i wychodzi zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Draco nie wie, czy chłopakowi uda się ujść z życiem, ale jest pewien, że jego własny los zostanie przesądzony w chwili, kiedy odnajdą go, nagiego i sparaliżowanego, w pustej celi Harry'ego Pottera.

Światło zgasło.

**KONIEC**


End file.
